Revival of the Rainbow
by iJustu
Summary: What will happen after the Acrobaleno Games? You may heard of Tenth Generation living in peace after that in one of the worlds.. But in other world, something happened? Someone came up and threatened them, almost destroying the world in one night with one's death. What will the Tenth Generation do to this? And who is coming to save them all, the one who creates hope with his hands?
1. Death

**DISCLAIMER: **

**KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF IT. **

**I'M PURELY IS MAKING A STORY OFF OF IT. THANK YOU FOR NOT REPORTING ME...**

"Talk"

_Thought (Present)_

**_"Talk" (Past)_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Death_**

* * *

_Somewhere in Japan on a stormy night_

**_"RUN, TSUNA, RUN!"_**A female voice pierced through the rain as a brunette boy ran through he forest, collecting scratches on him face and his hands, stumbling everyone once a while. He was seemed to be clinging to a box in his arms, holding it like it is very valuable that he could bear to be away from it anymore.

_**"MAKE SURE NO ONE GET**_**_THEM!"_**A male voice added, full of worries as both of the voices came from the area where the clashing sounds can be heard from it. They seemed to be protecting the boy from something.. Or someone that wants him. The boy ran through the spider webs, but he ignores it since he could sense something... SOMEONE... nearby. He couldn't spend anytime to take a break. He was once thankful of one specific babe for Spartan training because he was barely out of the breath for once. He emerged on the cliff face as he looked down to see sea and spiky rocks pointing upward to the sky. He turned around, one of his arms away from the box as he looks back at the forest. His brown amber eyes, full of worries and sadness about something. He saw a mass of darkness standing before him, panting as he finally caught up with the boy as four people came out, panting as they tried to through the chains around the mass.

_**"Finally caught up with you.. Now give them over,"**_the mass said as a hand came out of it, all in black as the one of the two females that came out around him tossed the chain at the wrist and wraps it around it, placing her foot against the slippery truck of the tree. Brunette boy shakes his head at his command as he sensed familiar flames coming in the view. He watches his friends comes out into his view his eyes brimmed with tears as the rain soaked him tot he bones. White-haired that ended at his chin level, stopped first. Another white haired male, turf hairstyle this time, saw the boy's face as the brunette stepped back a bit, getting nearer to the edge of the cliff as the mass struggle to get to him. As two black-haired males come out after them, one holding the sword as he pants as other holding the tonfas, glaring at the brunette about something. Two more people came out, both having pineapple hairstyle as one was a girl and other was a boy, holding a trident with each as amber-colored girl came out. She was holding a Afro-boy as well Chinese girl in her arms, panting as she began to look at boy, trying to saw something as eight babes comes out, each other them looking like an adult in their own way as they no longer have something valuable around them anymore. _**"Or, are you going to toss it in the sea behind you? Don't be stupid, boy. You're talking away your friends' only hope in this world."**_

_**"I'm not..."**_The boy finally spoke, his voice trembling as four people finally chained him, struggling as the mass struggled against them but he got even closer to him. The female that en-captured the mass's wrist spoke up. _**"Tsuna, don't listen to him! Just go! We'll change the future**_**_here!"_** The other three that was holding the chains nods, urging him to go as the brunette winced, then nods slowly.

_**"Tsuna, don't! You can't be serious!"**_One of the infants in the tree said, coming from the one wearing the fedora hat as he was tilting it down a bit, as if he knew that other would do it anyway to protect something called hope. The boy shakes his head, taking another step back as the rain almost made him fall backward. The boy knew something.. Something that four other people that was holding the mass down with the chains. He knew his friends would live a safe life if he died here. Just one more step.. He'll be falling backward as the spire below waited patiently for blood of his. Blood of Vongola.

_**"I'm so sorry... Tell Enma.. I'm sorry... Tell them..."**_the boy said as the white octopus-head screamed '_Juudaime!_' as the boy took the final step, opening the box as the adults turns their head down, grieving already as the girl that spoke to him was smiling, like she was hiding a secret as the adults saw it then smiles softly, pulling tighter at the chains as they elected a painful yelp from the black mass, chanting softly under their breath. The boy was chanting along with them, the rings spilling out the box as well the pacifiers was too. They fell into the crashing water, making the mass roared with anger as he watched them go away with the dangerous current.

_**"Sit praesentem sistit. Sit praeterita redire. Sit convertam convertam in prima futuros. Venite prohibere detrahamus et potestates tenebrarum iridis flammas!"**_

The next day, the teenagers and the babes buried the brunette with tearful regrets and hatred that made them even cold in their own ways..

Here what the gravestone said.

Tsunayoshi Sawada

XX/XX/19XX - XX/XX/20XX

Cause of death: Hole in his chest.

Reason: Unknown.

"_The last of his blood._"

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy on the same day of burial_

A boy with red hair with a hairstyle similar similar to First's and Tenth's appeared at one of the houses on the pasture, knocking on it as he was carrying a suitcase that seen better days. His eyes were covered by his bangs as it was bandaged for some reasons as the old male with his eyes covered with cloth answer, looking up at the boy, smiling softly. He waves him in as the boy enter the household, nodding a greeting to him as the male showed him to his work room.

**_"So they're already there? That's good. They'll take care of business there then... Come and sit down boy and tell me your name since you are here to be my apprentice, yes?"_**

The boy did as the elder told him to do and sat before him, smiling as he nods. He pulls out the case and opens it, facing it toward to the elder, letting him see what's in it. It didn't matter if his eyes was clothed or not, his face was turned into surprised one as he chuckled lightly. He waves for the boy to shuts it first then answers his question.

_**"You can call me Rinnovo or Koukai."**_

* * *

_Okay.. I'm gonna stop there for the first chapter. This took me about, oh, an hour and a half to do this one.._

_Review? Rate? Favorite? Follow? _

_Please, if you see any errors in it, tell me and I will fix them!_

_I'm open for suggestions by the way though!~_

_Thank you for reading this story!_


	2. New Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:**

**KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF IT.**

**I'M PURELY IS MAKING A STORY OFF OF IT. THANK YOU FOR NOT REPORTING ME...**

"Talk"

_Thought (Present)_

**_"Talk" (Past)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**New Arrival**

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy few years later_

Rinnovo was working on a ring that he worked so hard on for some reasons. This was unique and wasn't requested for because this is his own whim. Lately, he had an urge to rings and necklaces that he followed it and his master let him have at it with the jewels he have in stock. He was one of the best students he had about crafting such dangerous jewelries that he lets Rinnovo go out and take some of the requests on his own. The latest one was from someone that shouldn't have returned but he did as he knew he finished the rings that was requested. He was only passing time while his Master was working on his own orders as he waited patiently for certain blonde male to come in and collect his jewelries from him.

"I'm hope I'm not late yes?" a familiar voice said as Rinnovo stopped working, looking up at the new voice's owner. He could see alright, but his eyes remained covered up by a cloth like his teacher. He smiles as he saw the blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. It was a sight he haven't seen a while and one that he was waiting for. The male steps over and sat before the table that was by him as Rinnovo gets the rings. The request was forty-six rings in total, each varieties of colors.

"Not at all. So you requested 3 Sky, 5 each of Lighting, Sun and Mist, 6 of Cloud, Rain and Storm for one side yes? As for the rest, two of each? The last group's jewels was hard to get so more money for me than you," Rinnovo said as the male groaned as he looks at the rings, studying it carefully as he picked up the Sky ring last and puts it on. "Suits you perfectly?" Rinnovo asked as he had everyone sizes, but it could change if they gained or lose pounds, but that was why he probably did that to the metal.

"Yes. It's the right size for me. Now how much does it cost?" The male asked as Rinnovo was calculating the cost in his mind, scratching downt he numbers on the pad with pencil. He had to made sure to give him the reasonable price, but he needed money for some reasons. There was some kind of metal that was only recently found and it was in bulk size, enough for fifty-three rings and four necklace. He holds out the paper with the number circled as the male takes in a deep breath when he sees it.

"About a million for this? What is going on in your mind?" the male said as he took out the check book, knowing that the Vongola have few millions of dollars in account right now. Rinnovo makes a blank face then looks over at his Master, his senses nagging at him about something. He faces the male again, writing something down and gives it to the male. The male look at it with wise eyes as it turned into surprised ones. "So it's near.. Well, you can always call me when it's time. I'm sure I can do those things you would want me to do when it happens."

"And now what are you two talking about, Rinnovo, Giotto?" The elder said as he was coming into the room, seeing them together. It was an odd sight, one blonde and one red-haired, but they could pass for twins if they said that they were asymmetric. He brings over three cups of tea and gives them on each as Rinnovo drinks some, Giotto chuckling warily.

"Just discussing some prices. He might be stiffing me a bit, but.. I understand why he's doing this," Giotto said as his amber eyes rested on the elder male as the man chuckled lightly as he turns his head at Rinnovo then at the rings. He was studying his craftsmanship then chuckled.

"Just be luck he didn't make you pay two millions for these. It's probably worth about that much in total," the elderly male said as Rinnovo grins lightly, Giotto glancing at Rinnovo. He was certainly lucky that this boy didn't do that to him. The boy nods as Giotto turns his attention to his check book and wrote down the numbers and rips the paper from his checkbook and hands it over to teenage boy that was bordering on the age of nineteen.

"Thank you for buying. And trust me, it will be good timing for you to do that," Rinnovo said as he turns his head toward to the elderly, warning him of the fate that might happen soon. Giotto nods and stood up, closing the case as he carries it close to his chest, protective over them as they were valuable to them both. The elder looks down a bit, as if he knew what was going to happen. The boy stood up and takes their cups, putting them away as he left them alone for now.

"He's going to come out?" Giotto asked seriously, looking down at his old friend. The male nods slowly as if he was ready to do something bad. The male sighed as Giotto looks down, almost sad to leave him. Somehow they both knew that this would be the last meeting between them both. Rinnovo comes back out and packs his jewels in his suitcase that he brought alongside with him when he came here and places the check in it. He was planning to go into town to cash the check and go buy those bulk of metal. He knew he didn't have long anymore here as the elder male held up three different blood vial to the boy.

"You know where's the fourth one is," the elderly said as he nods as Giotto saw this interaction then smiles. It just means that he was going to be gone for a while now to him.. Well, he didn't know it was their last meeting with each other as well too. Giotto left the place as Rinnovo stayed around a bit more longer, cleaning up his messes as the elderly watches him, almost considering to give him few more things. "Rinnovo, wait. Here another gift from _them_ too. They want you to have these, saying that you would know what is it as well," the male said as Rinnovo was passing him, pulling out a bag full of pearl-like beads in it. Rinnovo pauses then takes it, looking in it as he nods. He doesn't speak much very often, but he would be very, very soon.

"Thank you, for everything," he said softly as the elder chuckled. He seemed to give him his parting words now.

_"Let's hope that this is the time to stop him... Renewal."_

* * *

_Few days later when Rinnovo was returning_

Rinnovo could see the smoke; big, dark one, coming from the place he been staying at for past few years. He walks up to it then looks at the firemen trying to put the fire out, one of them pulled the blackened body out and sets it by the truck as they paid no heed to it. That was when he realized that his master has died. The will was that all the things that survived anything goes straight to Giotto Vongola as Rinnovo had to find a way to get to him. The deal was not only starting, but the fate's hand on the clock began to move at last. Rinnovo moved away from the home and he traveled on foot, sometimes train toward east. His source of income was selling normal jewelries, sometimes taking requests from the mafias that wants him to make something powerful where he subdued those rings a bit for good reasons. He reaches China and explored it, moving along as he headed toward to the edge of China where the ferry would take him to Japan anytime. He learnt many things in process as he turned nineteen as well. He celebrated his birthday without any fanfare, since he didn't want to do anything for now. Few months after his birthday passed as he reaches the ferry, looking like he matured rather quickly in his trip to Japan now. As he boarded the ferry, he gave his ticket and passport to the conductor. After he gets them back, he went over and filled one of the beds on board, sleeping for now as he wasn't going to get seasickness anymore.

* * *

_Few days_ later

Giotto received the news that the old man died in the fire that seemed to happen out of nowhere. He blinks then asked them about the boy that was staying with him, but they said they haven't been able to find him at all while he was getting rare reports that he was heading into China. Well, now Giotto was getting ready, confusing his family and Tenth Generation as well his friends about this now. He was trembling with happiness and excitement, almost like he couldn't wait to get started about something. One day, a male with Fedora hat came in and sat in before his desk as Giotto was busy daydreaming, though he did know that the other was there. It been a while since he heard that Rinnovo has boarded the ferry to here. He was most likely to be walking now.

"What is is Reborn?" the blonde asked has he moves his bangs out of the way as the man sighed then looks at him with black eyes peering into other's amber eyes.

"You been acting weirdly of late. You been working your butt off until few weeks ago. And you been making everyone worried about you lately now, Giotto," Reborn said as his accent was Italian still though it was deeper from his younger self. Giotto swivels in his chair a bit, thinking a bit.

"Well, right now, I can't say anything yet," Giotto said as he smiled as Reborn had Leon shifted into gun and points it at Giotto, Sun ring on his finger as Giotto had his Sky ring on his as well. Giotto looks at the other, staring down at him as he was serious as he looks at his ring. That boy told him to come out and let him in when it flashes in a certain way.

"Why is that?" Reborn said as he was about to become trigger happy as Giotto's ring began to flashes. This was often occurrence ans Giotto looks down, Reborn pausing in his track as Giotto just smiles widely. He gets up and run out of the room, heading toward to A shaft and opens it, looking outside as Reborn followed him, curious on what he was going to do now.

"Caiossu, Giotto," Rinnovo's voice said as he steps out as he had a fedora on his head, suitcase in his hand as Giotto runs over to him, making sure he was okay. Reborn couldn't help but felt the he met him before. Reborn narrows his eyes at Rinnovo as Giotto chattered happily along as Rinnovo stayed silent, studying the male before him.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked as Giotto takes a breather as Rinnovo smiled. It has been a while since Rinnovo heard that voice now.

"Rinnovo. But you can call me Koukai if you want to, Reborn-san," he said as Reborn blinks as Giotto smiles softly. Reborn kept his gun on the new comer as he frowns a bit, wondering about something. Reborn never met Rinnovo ever in his life and his Japanese name. It means Renewal. But of what?

"Come on in. I been waiting for your arrival, Koukai," Giotto said as he pushes the boy in as he steps into the base, Reborn trailing after them as he was confused on something. They didn't encountered anyone on the way as Giotto made sure that they were busy with missions for a while as Koukai didn't want anyone beside Giotto and Reborn to see him yet.

"It's been a while. How's the rings both of you?" he asked as Giotto just laughed lightly as Reborn blinks, surprised somehow.

"You created the rings?" Reborn asked as Koukai was shown his room by Giotto, opening it as Giotto' stuff as on one set of the dresser as the other was empty, waiting to be claimed. Koukai went over to it and sets his case on the top of it then opens it, exposing all the jewels and metals in it.

"More like, I created hope," Koukai said as he unwind-ed his cloth off of his eyes, exposing his brown-amber eyes to Reborn as Reborn almost dropped Leon as Leon was on his hat again, staring at the boy's face. Giotto smiled as he went over to his drawers and pulled out a new strip of cloth and gives it to him.

"T-Tsuna?" Reborn only said as Giotto shuts the door as Koukai, no... Tsuna held on the the strip of cloth as he blinks, getting used to the light.

"Hey. It's been a while since I died, yes?" Tsuna said brightly as Reborn had Leon shift into a lasso as Giotto decided not to interfere with Reborn's punishment for his old supposed-to-be-dead student with his own way. Reborn was angry, but he was happy, because it means that Tsuna may have brought hope with him.. But he was angry because it means that he brought them dangers now.

"Why.." Reborn said as he finished his longest torturing speech with few hits in, one of them making Tsuna winces in pain as his nether-lands was hit as Giotto winces at the sight. It wasn't a fun sight seeing your own descendant getting hit in the balls either way. "Why did you only come back now after all of those time of grieving?" He asked his old student as he released him.

Tsuna only smiled as he replaces the cloth back over his eyes. He only took a few minutes getting it fitted right before he answered.

**_"Don't you believe in me, Reborn-sensei?"_**

* * *

**_Hoo, wee. Two chapters in one night. _**

**_Well more to come tomorrow._**

**_Any ideas or comments now? I'll take them compellingly!_**


	3. Now What?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF IT.**

**I'M PURELY IS MAKING A STORY OFF OF IT. THANK YOU FOR NOT REPORTING ME...**

"Talk"

_Thought (Present)_

**_"Talk" (Past)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Now What?**

* * *

_Giotto's office in Japan's Vongola Base_

Reborn was studying his old student's body all over again, wondering on how he became fit in past few years as Giotto was signing some documents that needed his attention. Rinnovo made him do them first since he didn't want to do it when he had to come out to his family, leaving Reborn to whack his head with his ten-ton hammer that Leon shifted into as a curbing effect for him. Right now, Rinnovo was rubbing his head, muttering about how Reborn is even mean to him, even though he just came back and told him the truth of his real identity.

"-can't believe he still do that to me..." Rinnovo mutters as Giotto's eyes flashes up to his hidden hope before him then faint smile appeared on his lips. He pulls back after he finally finished the papers then swivels in his chair, facing his standing guests as he chuckled lightly.

"The stuff from your jewelry master's place is here anyway. If you go through that door, there's a spot for you to hide at without any intrusion," Giotto said as he nods his head toward to the door by him, suggesting that he should be close by to hear any conversations that he might have out of anyone's earshot. Reborn blinks as he heard master again, though they didn't say anything, the elderly man seemed to took care of his naive student.

"Oh really? Let's see how much survived," his student said as he approaches the door and looking in, seeing that a lamp was on as well the jewels glittered from glass cases on the wall. It seemed to be protected at all cost for some reasons as Rinnovo grins happily. He steps in and went over to the one by his own desk and looks in it then opens the case, pulling out a ring from it as he looks at it. He was forever wearing the cloth though as Reborn furrows his brows a bit.

"Tsuna, why are you still wearing the cloth over your eyes?" Reborn asked as Rinnovo tilts his head over to him, looking over his shoulder as he smiles softly. He shook his head as he went to sit down as he had Giotto promise to make sure his case would stay in his room that he is staying with would be protected in hidden in there. He feared that a certain cow-person would get into it, though it been a while since he last saw them.

"I asked him that so many times that he used X-Burner on me once to shut me up," Giotto answered for Reborn, shrugging as he didn't have an answer. Reborn blinks hearing that Rinnovo can still use his powers. "Well that was a private sparring sessions between us both when I have time and nothing planned for a week."

Ah.. There goes the reason that Giotto seemed to take a vacations at weird rate. One time, during December, Giotto actually took two-week vacation off and never called in to tell them where he is so he caused the base to be in the flurries as he came back on Christmas, carrying gifts for everyone. His excuse for that day?

_**"What? I was Christmas shopping for**__**everyone!" **_

Reborn turns his eyes back onto Rinnovo, getting into the habit of seeing him as Ring-maker's successor. Rinnovo grins slightly at that memory of using X-Burner on his, even though he didn't have his usual gear with him at that time. Reborn brings his hat down a bit as Rinnovo left his hat on the desk by him, his hair spiky everywhere as it defied gravity rule, just like Giotto.

"Well, Giotto-sama, Reborn-san. I have a favor to ask from you two," Rinnovo said, alerting them to his request, however weird it is that he was acting the way to him. "_Suffixes?"_ was the thought that was on their minds together as they realized that he was not of the same ranking as he was in his last life. Then nods, letting him say his piece this time as Giotto glances at Reborn, who was studying Rinnovo's face as if he could figure out his thoughts, which was impossible now since his eyes usually held clues to it, but now he had to rely on Rinnovo's face muscles. "Thank you for hearing me out then. I want you two to call everyone that I made rings for in right away."

This caught them off guard. They weren't expecting him to call _everyone _to this base. Sure, they knew that they would hold all of them in and few more hundred people, but still, the numbers was on their minds.

"Why?" Giotto said as his voice betrayed his surprised tone as Reborn was trying to think between the lines of the favor that other asked them for. Rinnovo waited for other's to get their bearings back about this. Then he sat down as he pulled out a jewelry kit that was made specifically for him.

"Because it's time I finally began to start the plan of stopping that man," Rinnovo said seriously after few minutes working on the black jewel that seemed to have some stars coming out of it. This ring was something for someone that loves to rank almost all the time. Rinnovo grins as he remembers then he heard a gun click close to his head.

"So, what are you going to do with everyone here then?" Reborn asked seriously, not in a mood to be defied as Rinnovo pulls back from the stone, keeping his face toward to Reborn as he controls his stammering a bit. It been a while since Reborn been pissed off about something and that was couple of times when he didn't get what was going on anymore, like at the Battle of Rings when Nono came out of the Xanxu's robot.

"Train them, of course," Rinnovo said, pleased on how calm his voice sounded.

"How?" Reborn still have a gun on him as Giotto crept slowly to him, ready to pull him away from Rinnovo.

"Well, by commanding them to kill me of course!" This made them freeze as Rinnovo sees Leon returning to his animal shape and crawls back up to Reborn's shoulder as he returns his attention to the ring before him. He knew this would take them a while to actually begin to compensate the thoughts so he decided to keep working on the ring now.

* * *

_Few rings and necklaces later_

"The hell!" Reborn erupted first as Rinnovo startled as he was working on the ring that was requested for by a mafia few days ago. Rinnovo looks up at him, almost afraid of him as Giotto was pissed. Well..

That didn't spell good news for him.

He sighed then leans back, facing them directly as the mood in the room was dark and intangible with anger. He studied them both then sighed softly, now wishing for Yamato to come in and calm these two down as he would succeed in as always. He takes in a deep breath, moving to speak first.

"I not going to die training them like that, I mean." This got them out of anger and into the confused state, letting Rinnovo cracks his neck sideways a bit as he was looking at the jewels for long time in same pose.

"What you mean, then?" Giotto said as Reborn steps back, his face now blank as he wanted to hear his answer to this one. He fixed his tie as he felt that he been in pose for a while. He helped himself tot he chair near to him as Giotto did the same. Rinnovo blinks then stood up, walking around as he gets the tea going to keep them warm. It been a few hours since they hearing his plan of training so they would be mostly frozen now.

"The real training would be trying to get your rings activated after I upgraded them all. In a way, almost like making a death situation where you have no choice but break your set will and make a new one. The old will you know yourself, it won't work with the upgrades I'm planning to do to the rings," he explained as he returns after a few minutes of getting them the drinks they need. Reborn took his cup of tea, not complaining about not having espresso since he was adsorbing information as Giotto take his and sips a bit, blinking at his training regimen. This is wasn't they were expecting but they could see the reason why he said that they have to kill him.

"So in a way, breaking their set mold and making them evolve without instructions?" Reborn said as Rinnovo nods slightly. This was a reason why he had Reborn to be the first to know beside Giotto about him. "_Now here we go. Time to keep this ball rolling." _Rinnovo thought to himself as he takes a sip then replied.

"That's why I asked Giotto to make sure everyone was gone except for you, Reborn."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reborn said as he was lost on something then realization dawned upon him.

"I'm willing to pay you to train them all.~" Rinnovo grins at him as Reborn leans back into the chair, laughing like a maniac. This was new to him, since he would be training Acrobaleno too? Okay, he probably won't even charge his student for this even. Reborn takes off his hate then wipes away the tears, letting Rinnovo blinks as he finally saw the whole face of his tutor as Giotto chuckled lightly at his offer of payment.

"No, I'll train them. Just tell me what they need to know so I can get everything set up for them," Reborn said, refusing the payment for this as he puts his hat back on, Leon on his knee as it bobs its' head at Rinnovo, smiling widely. This was new to him too, since he would be having fun shifting.

"Just make sure they all know how to use it, no matter what.. The flames will be very... Unstable," Rinnovo said seriously, snapping out of the cheerful mood as Giotto blinks, looking at him again. He starts to get up, cracking his body in return as he thinks about something. Reborn stares at the boy before him as he realized something. Unstable flames would cause one's death, so why Tsuna risking this?

"I better get to calling them all in.. Any one that you want to come in beside them?" Giotto said, breaking the silence as he couldn't tell his own blood's thoughts anymore. Rinnovo blinks then nods, pulling out a sheet of names and handed it off to Giotto. Giotto looks at it then nods, leaving as he left them both alone as Reborn didn't want Giotto to hear this.

"Are you trying to cause their deaths? Perhaps I shouldn't accept this," Reborn said darkly as Rinnovo sighed slightly the pulls out a wire that was hidden by his shirt and pulls out a ring on it.

"No. If you refused, then you would be causing their deaths," Rinnovo said as Reborn nearly shot him there as he kept talking. "Not only theirs, but many of others'. This is the only way we could save them all in one way. You have no idea how long I spent pondering on this, year after year. But in the end, this is the only way we must take. Refuse now, and this world in doomed. I would no longer to support you after that because I would go out and die for everyone's sake. Or accept this," Rinnovo said as he puts the ring on as ten different flames came out of his ring, shocking Reborn.

_"And we'll all live without one death."_

* * *

_Whoa.. Tsuna... You've gone dark._

_Anyway, third chapter and I don't care of what other say of this. Since I did say I have grammar issues and will fix them in past chapters._

_Well, to answer __LucianaDemon27__'s question:_

_Yes. Everything about first chapter will be explained in the future chapters, though not so early. I'm planning to bring few more chapters in before this will happen though._

_Rate, Review, Follow?_

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Welcome Back

**DISCLAIMER:**

**KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF IT.**

**I'M PURELY IS MAKING A STORY OFF OF IT. THANK YOU FOR NOT REPORTING ME...**

"Talk"

_Thought (Present)_

**_"Talk" (Past)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**Welcome Back**

* * *

_Few hours later after Reborn left_

"Hey, Giotto, is anyone in this room?" A familiar voice said as Rinnovo blinks then looks up, momentarily disturbed from his jewels before him. He was working on Giotto's and Reborn's first since they agreed to submit to his training that will help them to train the other. He looks at the rings again then frowns as he scratches something on Reborn's yellow stone then pulls back, happy about something then turns his attention back to the door.

"Yes, G. I advise not bothering him because he's in the detailed task of his job right now," Giotto's voice floated back, tired as he could hear papers shuffling a bit as some scratching on it. Rinnovo smirks, grateful that he didn't have to sign anything for a while now since he was putting the rings before his family first, however hard it is. He turns his head as he waves a hand, making a woman appears as she blinks, seeing him. He puts a finger to his lip then smiles, holding out a Rain-attributive ring to her as she nods, smiling. He was communicating with her on different plane of spiritual world, and he just only used his full powers to bring her back into the world.

"Why is that?" G's voice asked as he could feel the person right outside the door as turns his head back tot he door, his face holding some tiredness as the woman giggles softly then comes over to him, whispering into his ear.

"It's been a while since you truly sleep yes?" She said as Rinnovo chuckled slightly then eyes at the door then whispers back into her ear.

"Welcome back, Elena. I have a wee favor to ask of you."

"I figured as much. What is it, Tsuna dear?" The voice replied as it held gentleness to it.

"Mind letting me use illusions of you against the First Family? I need to break their will..."

She took a while as she looks to the door sadly then smiles, reaching her decision She nods as she went behind his desk and sneaks underneath it, hidden from the door's plain view as he knew he'll have to target the First Generation first, though he had a plan with Mist and some immune people. He hums lightly as He listens to G's leaving as Giotto's sighs. He looks toward to the door that was being opened then sees Giotto peeking in, seeing that he been listening to their conversation for whole time.

"Everything okay?" Giotto asked as they could sense Reborn entering, carrying something in his hands. Rinnovo nods as he lets them in, yawning lightly. Reborn gave him the case as he opens it then spills it out, sorting out the flames types as Giotto shuts the door. Rinnovo looks at the door then waves a hand at it, putting up the illusion barrier that kept out voices and anyone hearing in their conversation. Reborn blinks as Giotto sensed that something was covering the door.

"Sorry about that, but can't afford to have anyone listening in this one as well.." Rinnovo said as he holds out two rings that belonged to them. He pulls back as the woman stays silent, waiting for her turn to come out. Rinnovo looks at the males trying to activate the flames, but they couldn't as he smiles. "Now before I get to fight with you two, I want you two meet my own assistant. She agreed to come back as well.. Giotto, I hope you forgive me for this."

"What do you mean?" Giotto said, blinking as he reminded Rinnovo of his old self.

"Elena, mind coming out? You're safe now."

"El- Elena?!" Giotto blurted out as the woman nods and crawls out, popping into their view as she giggles, smiling happily at her dear old friend.

"Giotto, it been a long time since we met," she said softly as Giotto runs an hand through his hair as his eyes was holding tears. She went around the desk to hug Giotto who held he dearly close to him as Reborn tips his hat in greeting to her. "I'm glad to be back here again even though it's no longer our time..."

"True... Daemon would be happy to see you!" Giotto said happily as that brought forth sadness to her face as it confused Giotto again. Rinnovo looks away with a che sound, knowing why.

"Before she truly return to you, I'll use illusion on you Giotto. I been planning to use the family's dearest person to them as I will be them. Meaning you will be fighting me, but I will be Elena and Reborn, I will be fighting as Yuni. Trust me, it's how I will break your own will mold," he explained as Giotto and Reborn paled at the thought of fighting his dear closest person to death. Reborn looks down as Giotto closes his eyes, resolving himself tot he task a bit. Rinnovo stood up as he looks down. "I know it's disrespectful of doing these kind of tactics to you-"

"It is, Tsuna. We can't kill our dear hope in our heart!" Reborn cutted him off with a gun pointing at him as Rinnovo sighed softly.

"-but, by doing so, we can create hope in ourselves. I know the feeling myself since I had to disappeared that day and stay low while seeing you guys as my hope, but I believe in myself now. This is the only way because our enemy this time will pick us off if we remained the way we are right now!" Rinnovo slaps a hand against the desk, shocking Reborn as his eyes widen as Giotto blinks. He finally realized the real reasons why his dear blood is doing this to them. Making them believe in themselves, even their own enemy was their dear close person.

"By doing so, we become stronger to protect the other? Or are we trying to protect ourselves?" Giotto asked seriously, his eyes holding dying will in it as Rinnovo smiled at his question, happy. He took a few minutes as he approaches the only standing bookcase filled with book and pulls one book and it swivels open, revealing a sound-proof room inside as it has thick walls that would easily muffle anything, even his now most powerful move.

"We become stronger to spend more time with the people we care of."

The other was shocked of his answer as Giotto and Reborn follows him into the room as Elena was in the corner, using her flames to make rain-shield.

"Until then, we have to show you the real meaning of true strength.."

Rinnovo was no longer int he room except that Giotto and Reborn was trapped in his illusions, Yuni facing Reborn and Giotto facing Elena. The battle only lasted for few hours as they kept hesitating as well as getting near-kill moves from them. When they finally succeeded, Rinnovo taught them on how to control their uncontrollable flames as well taming it. Altogether, it took them good part of the night as they all collapsed on the floor, Rinnovo wasted of energy to go on as other males as in pain, recovering as Elena giggles the goes to sleep, getting ready for busy day tomorrow..

* * *

Hey at the least 4th done with Giotto, Reborn training out of the way! Now next chapter will be soon like tomorrow and it will be a fight between dear Tsuna and both Cloud and Mist users!

I also putted up a poll on my profile to see what should I do when Tsuna finally revealed himself in about ninth chapter?!

Can't wait to see what you decide!


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER:**

**KHR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF IT.**

**I'M PURELY IS MAKING A STORY OFF OF IT. THANK YOU FOR NOT REPORTING ME...**

**Should warn you. Things will get bloody from this chapter on. I will tell you when it's over~!**

"Talk"

**_Chapter 5_**

**Calm before the Storm**

* * *

_In middle of Rinnovo's dream_

_Rinnovo was standing one the edge of the building, his eyes not covered this time as he looks down with his amber brown eyes. He was holding the chains that lead his sight to the ground below him. There the sight that he always see every single night. It even haunted him in his waking hours, which made him dark and bit of sadist sometimes. The scene held his friend's bodies, bleeding as he could hear their screams and curses toward to him, making him grip the chains even more. He couldn't help it, seeing this place over and over again. But this time he knew it was different, making him look up at the setting sun as he lets out a soft sight._

_"Why must you torture me with this image, Trinny?" He asked, his voice deep and smooth, almost like velvet running over the smooth surface of the table. He heard a soft gentle crying behind him, but he didn't dare to look behind him, for he feared that his dream might end before he even hear it's answer._

_"To show you what will happen if you keep this plan up," the voice replied, breaking up slowly as he took in it's accusation. He knew this, but he was going head in either way. "Why, why must you try to destroy the balance!"_

_"I'm not, dear friend. This is not the end result of this poor universe," Tsuna said, almost like he could see what will happen and he is intent of getting it to happen._

_"NO. This will happen if you keep up with that foolish will you have right now! I don't want to see anyone dead and you haven't even broke out of your own mold!" It snapped back angrily, its' tone leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He took a few more minutes then breaks out in a grin._

_"No, I already did.. Long, long time ago," he said as he lets go of the chains ever so easily as he fell forward, rushing toward to his friends as he was prepared to die._

_"NO! Don't die!" The voice yelled as he looks behind him, seeing that the white form took his spot on the ledge, tears falling from it. "Tsuna, Tsuna!"_

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time to wake up you damned fool!" A familiar voice said as he rolls over, reacting rather rashly as he was jolted awake by a loud crash right beside him. He sees twenty-tons Leon Hammer as he shivers. He would have died right there now.

"Reborn, what are you doing to him?!" Giotto's voice came in as Tsuna leap up, squatting a bit as he looks around, seeing Elena holding he knee a bit as he assumed that she either kick Reborn or Giotto awake.. Though his bet was on Giotto, which made him smiles softly. Giotto and he are so alike in a way, even their personality was sometimes similar.

"What? It's how I usually wake him?" Reborn replied as Leon returned to normal, on the shoulder. Reborn tilted his hat down as he barely hid his amused smirk as Rinnovo shivered, remember what used to be of his old schedule with him.

"That's amusing... Think he developed hard bones from that?" Elena asked sweetly as Reborn somewhat shrugged, thinking akin to what her thoughts is. Both Giotto and Rinnovo shivered at the thought of what they would do.

"Scary..." Rinnovo said as he stands upright now, stretching as Reborn chuckled darkly. That chuckle... He didn't like the sound of it as Elena giggles softly as Giotto sighed.

"I'll go get the rings and some food for both of you. I understand that you might want to do everyone tonight, yes?" Giotto said as he moves toward to the door as Elena blinks as she realized that Tsuna was pushing ahead with the plan full-speed. She glances at him, who nods. Reborn noticed this exchange, but kept his quips about it. This time he wasn't going to interfere whatever that Rinnovo had planned for them now...

* * *

_Few hours later after breakfast_

Reborn came into Rinnovo's office as he was nearly done with all the rings that he received alongside with breakfast. First few took a while, but when he gets into the motion of upgrading everyone with four different types of blood, the fourth one secretly acquired when he was traveling in China. Rinnovo sensed Reborn as he locks the door after him, locking them in as he stops, alert to his actions.

"Yes, Reborn-san?" Rinnovo said, using suffixes as Reborn took a seat in front of him again, confused about something. Rinnovo saw this and pushes away the tools and rings away from him as he sets his elbows on it, his hands entwined before his mouth, waiting for the other to talk first.

"Before, this morning. You were having a vision, weren't you?" Reborn asked solemnly as Rinnovo lets his mental breath go out. He knew that the other would noticed that of course, but he didn't want to talk about it, even with Giotto who asked him about this earlier. Reborn studied his face a bit then pushes his hat up a bit, letting Tsuna study his fully-exposed face once more again.

"Yes... Giotto also took notice to that as well, but I don't to talk about it. It's more like a recurring vision over and over each night.." Rinnovo said as Reborn goes still at the words recurring vision.

"Recurring? How.." He began to ask the red-haired male before him as the male looks away, saying that he doesn't know either. "I see... Are you almost done as well?"

Rinnovo's face glittered with a bright smile then pulls his work before him again, picking at the stone a bit as he replaced all the metal with the one he brought right after Giotto's payment for them. He took a few more minutes then nods, pushing away from the desk. "Now, I am. That's way bit hard and easy to do.."

"I'm glad to hear that.. You still want Giotto use his ice on their rings when flames is activated? Why?" Reborn asked again as Rinnovo thought a bit.

"To save their lives of course. Most of the people here are.. Reckless as well I don't want to expose myself yet.."

"I see.. I'll go get them into the training room except for Lambo, I-Pin and other null people?" Reborn said, making sure as Rinnovo nods. Those two kids were something that bothered him. "What about Fuuta?"

"Fuuta as well." Rinnovo added as he packs the rings and some necklaces into the suitcase that was brought in by Giotto for upgrading of all the rings with the blood. Well, that was some fun magic, messing with flames like that. Plus, Enma's blood was rather hard to control since he wasn't naturally of Earth-kin, but he had powers of one so he managed to do it.

Reborn nods as Rinnovo gets ready for something and left the room, leaving the door open as Giotto already heard the conversation and was already commanding the base with seriousness in it. They both went down to the lowest training area since they believed this could be a fight fight between Tsuna and all the others...

* * *

Wao.. I decided to leave myself a break here so I can get the fight scene planned out on papers here. If you have any suggestions when Tsuna(Rinnovo) goes up against all Cloud and Mist users, tell me! I'm lacking inspiration! Thought I might make Hibari and Mukuro actually work together for once.


	6. Gesso VS Rinnovo (Part 1)

_Okay... THANK YOU FOR ALERT AND FAVS! This made me surprised because I only started this like what? 3 or 4 days ago? Damn, you guys are too nice. Anyway what do you think of my OOC-Tsuna? I am completely open to suggestions, as well I have a poll on my profile for anyone to decide how the people that thought Tsuna died react to the news that Tsuna was really alive for past 4, 5 years, and as Rinnovo, the one that created their rings?! Well, the rings is unique.. I'll explain everything later, since I know most of ya will be confused, as well for the first chapter as well. Well, I better get the new version of Disclaimer up then! Pure warning, you're gonna see some flying Skulls everywhere from here on.~ I never like that Acrobaleno very much :\ Also I changed up the plot a bit. This time I plan to attack the Familia one by one so this way I could keep my mind in control!_

KHR does noe belong it me. It belongs to Anamo-sensi. I am just purely making a story off of his works.

As I said in last chapter, a warning for goreness and bloody scenes in this chapter and few more ahead in the row.

Thank you for reading this by the way!

**_Chapter 6_**

_Gesso Familia vs. Tsuna (Part 1)_

* * *

_Fifteen minutes after Reborn and Giotto left to gather people_

Rinnovo was looking at the pearls in his hand that he took out from the velvet bag from the time that his master, Talbot, gave to him. He nods then puts in it his pocket, picking up his suitcase that held his very, very precious hopes in it as he went down the hallways that wasn't guarded except for cameras. Giotto made sure that fuggy fat guy never raise alarm when he's walking around, though it was rare for him to even think about leaving the warm office of his. He could heard Lambo's annoying laughter as I-Pin saying not to steal her snacks. He chuckled, nostalgia washing over him today.

_I think I'm going to suffer and enjoy these fights tonight..._ He thought to himself as he reaches the elevator, pushing a button as it opens for him then he looks for B20, which he pressed. He knew it would take a moment to get down there as he test his hands. He had it wrapped up in cloth and put on black leather gloves that was made by Leon last night. He loved Leon so much, but he knew how much making these type of armor can exhaust him. He knew he made Reborn waited for twenty minutes, which was probably aiming Leon Gun at the door of the elevator. He had that prickly feeling as well as he sighed. He was sure that Giotto was making sure everyone stay calm, though they were probably hyper for this.

_No, they are hyper as hell.. WELL. Looks like I'll have my fun.._

His body reacted before he heard the sound of gunshot as the door opens, he walked toward to the bullet then side-stepped, making it miss by good few inches off. Reborn was pissed, like he couldn't wait to train him for doing something stupid over and over again. It was almost like at the Acrobaleno Games, where Reborn actually scolded him for his idiotic behavior. Well, it was only recently that he knew that was Reborn, but hell, Rinnovo didn't like to mess with him like that, but he'll have his own safe fun for now.

"Wao, why you do that for Reborn-san? You know not to shoot me better than Giotto here," Rinnovo said, making everyone turn their attention on him. He was strange to them. They couldn't explain why this new male looked like Giotto, but his hair was red and his eyes is covered up, almost like Talbot. Rinnovo was, fortanley, wearing a orange shirt with 72 on the back of it as he had black skinny jeans on with biker boots. He had to adopt the taste of clothes that didn't suit his mind much, but it was for his disguise. Giotto covered his mouth as he sees everyone's faces as Reborn mutters some Italian curses under his breath as Leon turns back to his chameleon form, bobbing his head as it saws the gloves that it made last night. He liked seeing people using them it seems.

"Tcch, cocky bastard," one voice said as Rinnovo knew that voice as he turns his face to that person, his face free of any emotions. It was a silver-haired boy bit older than him as he was standing next to similar person by him. He knew that the silverette is Godureka as the red-haired male by him is G. Well, this could be fun as Reborn pulls his hat down a bit, smirking slightly as he knew that Rinnovo was pleasing the thought of fighting them both head-on.

"Hnn, get this meeting over with before I bite you for stalling," a cold dark voice added in as Rinnovo turns his head, seeing skylark standing there as he smiles softly. He could seeing Giotto's Guardian of Cloud behind and he liked the similarities between them both. The smaller one is Hibari as the taller one was Alaude.

"Kufufufu.. Skylark," a voice that sensed the shiver up his back, though he showed no signs of it. Reborn, however knew that the boy was suppressing his urge to run and hide. Rinnovo sighed then waves his hands a bit. He had to stop this before he'll go nostalgic with memories of them. Also it was to stop any kind of fights between Hibari, who had his tonfas out as he was glaring at the male across the room. The one with pineapple hair since he could see three similar hair styles in the room, which means that the girl is in the same room as him.

"Before I get started, I like Vongola First Generation and Tenth Generation to come up and line up before me. I like to see your faces better this way. Also I will be placing you in different room together as well except for Giotto," Rinnovo said, his voice rolling over them as it held wisdom and experience that made Hibari snaps his eyes to him as well the pineapple head. They stepped forward as they were wary of me as Giotto stands beside him, smiling brightly at them like a sun.

"TO THE EXTREME! UNCLE KNUCKLE, LET GO JOIN THEM!" One very, very loud voice said as everyone cringes except Rinnovo, Giotto and Reborn. They knew this would happened as they lets out a collected sigh at the same time as sweat drops appeared on their forehead. two muscular males come up and joined the line which now held Storm, Cloud, Mist. He looked toward to chuckling males as they speak.

"Mah, mah. Calm down Ryhoei. Let's all listen to what our new friend had to say!"

They joined the other as Rinnovo had to control his happy nature when coming about this specific Rain. He liked how Yamato control the situation by simple words as well care-free nature. But the line isn't complete yet as he tilts his head to see green-haired male shivering behind a curly blonde male that reminded him of Bucking Bronco. Giotto noticed this too and sighed, knowing that this cow was at the least bit scared of Rinnovo.

"Lampo, right? I dearly hope that you're better than Lambo.. He nearly sneaked into my office more than once when I was upgrading today. Thankfully Giotto stopped him, but I wouldn't handle him at that timing," Rinnovo said as the greenette's eyes widen at the name of Lambo then huffed. He walks up right before Rinnovo, his personality changed for a bit as he smirks slightly. Sometimes he only need to provoke one person's name to make other do something, which was up in the alley of Reborn's tricks. Reborn blinks at this then smirks darkly, seeing that Rinnovo was being a bit of trickster at the moment.

_Now to see if Simon Familia would step up as well, but first, let's see if that nasty group is here._ Rinnovo thought primarily as he cleared his throat, bowing his head as he could sense them coming in. "Vendice, it's a pleasure to have you among us today," Rinnovo said as Giotto's face turned into an expression between of shock and scared.

"My, my. You're rather a polite child," the smallest of them said as he comes out, all bandaged up as well clothed in black caps. Rinnovo didn't show any fears before them, but he knows he will have nightmare tonight. He was only one of the few people that say their actual faces and bodies, and let me tell you. It wasn't a pleasant sight back then. The boy said as Rinnovo knows not to call him a boy. He knew of how old he is as everyone in the room scrambled away from them, some fainting into their friend's arms as the Pineapples Males froze up at the mention of Vendice. You could tell that they have some trouble with them as well.

"I intended to give you the rings earlier, but it was rather long one because you requested for all rings to be connected to yours," Rinnovo said blankly, scaring the crap out of the Vongola Guardians before him, as well Giotto as well. He didn't know that Vendice even requested him to make their rings as well! Rinnovo cleared his throat then looks down. "Unforgettably, you'll be here a little longer. You might need some tips from Reborn here on how to control the ring itself.."

Reborn was shocked! He never thought that Rinnovo was bringing in the Vendice into the plan too! Giotto nearly fell over his feet, even though he was standing. The smaller male looks at Rinnovo, their eyes, somehow seeing each other as their faces were blank, almost like they have no emotion nor soul in them. The smaller male then nods then waves a hand to go into the the West room that was connected to massive room.

"We'll be in this room here for 'that'. We'll wait for you," the male said as Rinnovo nods then watches them goes into the room. Just as the door was shut, everyone nearly broke out into a chatter, but Rinnovo stopped it all with one statement.

"Simon Familia, First Generation and Tenth Generation, please come join us up here."

Everyone was perplexed on how calm he was being as Reborn had to scramble mentally. This used to be _Dame-Tsuna_?! My god, how long has he been away from Tsuna in that process? Long enough that Reborn was planning to bring out happy Tsuna out of him when this is over. Both Generations of Simon Famlia joined them, though Enma was right before him. He liked how Enma was more peaceful and calmer, though he could tell the shock in other's eyes. Rinnovo studied them all then smiles softly. He walks away from them as he now faced the extras people.

"Acrobaleno, please go join Vendice? I have some businesses to handle with these people. Don't worry, Reborn will tell you what happened whiel you were gone and no illusions, Mammon," Rinnovo asked as six heads snaps up at the word Acrobaleno. They stared at the male then nods, bit in the tance that other just did that as Reborn's lips tightens into a thin line. Rinnovo watches the other goes into West room as well. He waited for the door to shut then looks at the rest of the people that wasn't called up.

"CEDEF's leader, Sawada Imiestu, and next-in-line, Basil. Shamal, the Mosquito Trident, Bianchi, Poison Scorpion. Dino, Bucking Bronco as well Romario, his right-hand," Rinnovo picked them out as they nearly dropped their mouth as three people pulls from them, one of them eating marshmallows. Rinnovo makes a face as he sees the crumbs of the food on the floor.

"I hope you didn't forget us, Rin-kun," the eater said as he smiled happily, his white hair floating a bit in the air as one girl clings to him as the male by him chuckled. Rinnovo sighed then shrugs.

"What makes you think I'll forget your stupid eating habits, Bya-baka," Rinnovo rhymed as the male chuckled as the girl gets red in face. "Kikyo, still growing those flowers I got you a while ago? And Bluebell, you know I'm just teasing your crush," he added as Kikyo smiled brightly, remembering the plant as Bluebell peeped at that then blushed rather deeply.

"Ah, ah. Don't tease my dear Bluebell," Byakuran said as he laughed happily at that, his wings out as he was sitting in the air, crossed-legged. "How's life treating you?"

"Mind calling off your goons in China before asking me that," Rinnovo replied darkly as he grins happily at that. "Well I guess my family will get to fight you first, ne?" He asked him as Rinnovo nods.

"Okay, Vongola and Simon Familia stay in this room as well the other. I will take care of my other businesses first," Rinnovo said with a dark smile that Byakuran shivers at the sight of it. He places the suit case on the invisible shelf by him, making Giotto narrows his eyes, but knew not to mess with him with that yet. He opens the case then pulled out a small glass case holding three rings that has wings on them. "This is the best I can do with them, so be careful with it. If you want training on these, ask Reborn or Giotto. Don't ask me because I'm so going to suffer a comatose after this," he warned them as he came them their suitable rings. They nodded then went into the room opposite of where the Acrobaleno alongside with Vendice is as they closed the door. He searched the case then takes out few glass cases, vanishing them as he left his case open. "Acrobaleno, Vendice will get their rings from me after I get them situated with the rings. Giotto, I need you to come," Rinnovo said as he looks down a bit, almost sad. He had to take out the extras rings and necklaces before other get a look at it. Giotto nods then goes along with him, moving into the East Room where he was barely five meters when others began to run for the case, trying to get their rings.

"Chaos Shot!" Reborn said angrily as he shot off his famous bullet. Rinnovo picked up his pace as Giotto as well. They didn't want to be in the same room as well with Reborn when he is serious about something. They entered the room as Rinnovo lets out a long Italian curse as Byakuran blinks at that then smiles.

"Now when are you going to expose yourself? I told them of who you are as well," he said serious as he couldn't lit up his flames, but Tsuna must have something to help them with it.

"You shut your mouth about this at all," Rinnovo said as he locks the door then places a illusion that makes it even hard for Vendice to come in. He yanks at the cloth that covered his eyes then rubs it. He hated seeing with his eyes closed. Byakuran, admirably shut up as he watching for poor boy to recover himself. Giotto blinks, unbelieving the fact that there are others that knew of Tsuna.

"Well, let's get started?" Tsuna said softly as his eyes held seriousness, almost like you could see the dying will in them. Tsuna gets into a fighting stance as Giotto moves away from them as the could see the area around him turns to black, making him remember last night as he shiver then activated his Dying Will Mode, ready to work.

"Oh yes, please!" Byakuran said happily, though he wanted to fight with Tsuna for long, long time since Yuni died. Well, let's see if he could handle seeing Yuni again instead of Tsuna himself?!

* * *

_Just gonna stop here. I swear to god Tsuna, why the hell you're being a butthead?!_

_Tsuna: Y-you m-m-made m-me t-t-to..._

_Oh... I remember. Okay sorry bout that!  
Well.. Poor boy gonna get nightmares tonight about me._

_Review? I crave em now :|_


	7. Gesso VS Rinnovo (Part 2)

_**I do not own KHR.**_

* * *

_Okay, sorry for not updating this one! I need to remove some of the documents and put them on my email drafts to keep track of them very soon. Can't afford to over fill my page with old chapters much xD_

_WELL._

_IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR TSUNA AND BYAKURAN AND HIS FAMILIA'S FIGHT!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Gesso VS. Rinnovo**

* * *

Rinnovo had turned into Yuni right away from the beginning, shocking three people. Yuni rushed at them right away, her eyes cold and full of intents of murdering them all as they jumped away from her with a yelp. Byakuran never thought that he would be fighting her head on like this. This isn't what he had in mind from his information from other worlds. This was rare and only one chance. And Rinnovo made sure of that.

_I mean, is it possible that she's alive!_ (Yes, she is alive, Byakuran.)

_What_? (Byakuran, this is your task at the moment. Kill her to get your rings activated.)

_NO! SHE IS MY SAVOIR!_ (That's why you're weak!)

Byakuran jumped the furthest from her as she began to fight against Bluebell and Kikyo (Never managed to get his name right). He watches his dear Rain and Cloud guardians struggled on not trying to hurt her as well killing her, but failing as she was going all out on them.

(I believe I told you guys to kill Yuni. She will not give you mercy anymore. She wants to kill you guys all.)

"NO! I WILL NOT KILL YUNI!" Byakuran yelled angrily not happy with Rinnovo anymore as he swear like crazy as Bluebell and Kikyo nearly got killed by a flaming Sky kick toward to their body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giotto was keeping his eyes out as he kept his face straight, focused on his task, but he couldn't help but sympathies with them. He had to suffer killing Elena with his own hand, but after realizing that he had to sift his will to do something. He knew that he couldn't save everyone, even the one he cared dearly that tried to kill him. He noticed that Bluebell was nearly activating her ring as he gets into stance, focusing on his flame as he targets her ring as he watches Fake Yuni nearly killed her with an ax kick to her head.

Bluebell was the first to activate her flames as she aimed a sharp-like hand knife toward to Yuni's chest, but she used her flames to jump back. Giotto froze her ring before they would even notice as Yuni began to target Kikyo directly. He smirks, finally seeing the pattern. Weakest to the Strongest, almost like a warm-up for them.

Byakuran couldn't move as Kikyo nearly got himself killed. They all had fallen for Rinnovo's immense powerful illusion as Giotto was hidden from their sight. Kikyo struggled on not trying to get himself getting touch by the Sky flame as he decided to kill her on the spot, turning his will into something that only made Giotto now focused on the Cloud, his stance ready. Kikyo nearly managed to kill her by a chop to her fragile neck as she used her flames to jump from him. His flames was already activated as Giotto froze it.

* * *

Byakuran barely dodges the fist from Yuni to his face.

(Bya-chan. Aren't you going to join us?)

_No._ (C'mon. Even Trinisette agreed!~)

_What?_ (She agreed to this you know. The balance is already broken.)

_NO!_ (Kill Yuni. It's the only way to restore the balance.)

_Why... Why must she die?_ (I told you, it's to save Trinisette. What more can I say? We are the three Sky of Trinisette and when one of us turned rotten, we must kill that Sky. I cannot, unforgettably, kill her because Trinisette told me to make you to do it.)

_Why did-_ (Because it's the true way of the world, Byakuran. Or should I kill her for you? I should warn you, if I kill her, the balance will never be recovered.)

_..._ (Now you finally agree?)

_Fine._ (Good, now go kill her.)

Byakuran stood up as Giotto cursed, feeling the killing intent that still has hesitation in it. He figured that Rinnovo managed to convince him in a way as Yuni rushes at him, her fists and feet covered in sky flames as her face was blank of emotions. Byakuran can take the Sky flames since he could uses them as he blocks her punch with one of his arms, making him propel backward as his wings fanned out, trying to slow himself down. He slammed back into the nearest wall, making him take a sharp gasps pain as Bluebell and Kikyo took alert to his gasp.

"Byakuran-sama!" they both shouted running over to them as Yuni rushed at Byakuran again, aiming a kick to his face. Byakuran finally snapped, his eyes full of resolve to kill Yuni without hesitation.

(GIOTTO NOW!)

* * *

Giotto took notice of Sky flames pouring out of Byakuran's ring then cursed, freezing them all up as Yuni propelled backward just before Byakuran stabs her in her stomach. The room slowly returned to brightness as Yuni lands by Giotto who just got out of his Zero-Point Break Through stance as he knelt. Yuni knelt by him, her eyes back to warmth and happiness as she pats his shoulder a bit.

"Giotto, are you okay?" Yuni's voice rang out as another Yuni appeared on the other side of Giotto, rubbing his back. Byakuran paused as he looks at the doubles, blinking as he heard Bluebell screamed.

"MY RING! IT'S FROZEN!" She said, making Kikyo and Byakuran look down at the ring and their eyes widen as Giotto just grins. The Yuni that attack them had her shape turned into something disastrous sight.

It was Rinnovo with a hole in his chest and stomach as a bruising on his neck. It was all the killer blows that other thought they didn't landed.

"Rinnovo, are you okay? I hope you can go on.." Giotto said worriedly as Yuni looks at Rinnovo then gasps, rushing over to him as his wounds began to slops back together, connecting his muscles together. Byakuran blinks, finally realizing one thing.

They been fighting Rinnovo for whole time? But he could have sworn that was Yuni attacking them. He runs over to him as he began to broke down. Kikyo and Bluebell ran over to the trio, two gather around Giotto to see if he could take the ice off as Byakuran hugs Yuni, tears escaping his eyes as she lets out a soft giggles.

"Bya-chan! I'm okay!" She said trying to sooth him as Byakuran didn't let her go.

"I can't remove the ice. You need to train on how to use the flames that you just recently acquired. Trust me, Tsuna here trained me and Reborn for whole night last night to make sure we would be able to use our strengths. He needed me to freeze you guys as Reborn is needed to train the others," Giotto explained their reasons of doing this as Byakuran frowns.

They needed training to use the flames? Like they could die from misuse of it?

"Yes, we could die from misuse of the flames that you guys have now," Rinnovo said as his wounds as gone, his skin bear no scars. Yuni blinks then looks down understanding something. "Therefore, I could only train two with my own abilities since I needed them to fight everyone here." Byakuran was shocked and looked down at Tsuna, who was looking up at them as he pops in a pearl-like pills that he brought in before. He took in eight of them, making Yuni giggles.

"Please, don't be like Reborn who could read the faces like a book, Tsuna-kun!" She said as she pulls him into Byakuran's hug, hugging him as Byakuran just laughed, his white hair spilling over his shoulder. He couldn't believe that Tsuna became stronger, but paused as he frowns a bit.

"The Trinisette, you were lying about that?" Byakuran asked as Yuni blinks. Tsuna winces, hoping that the other didn't took notice to that part of conversation.

"Trini didn't want me to do this, but she knew it was the only way to save the world.. Trini still argue with me about it to this day," Tsuna explained as Giotto blinks, finally realizing

'Then this morning that was you-," Giotto began to say as Tsuna just cuts him off.

"Yeah. That was me with Trinisette. The sight below our new meeting place is..." Tsuna began to say then bites his lower lip, grabbing a bloody cloth and wraps it around his eyes as if he didn't want to see the light as of now. No, it was more to hide his eyes that shows the image if he ever brought it up. Giotto paled at his ending of his sentence as Yuni winces as Byakuran narrows his eyes. Bluebell and Kikyo didn't like the word one bit either as well.

* * *

**_"Gruesome."_**

* * *

They talked for a few moments, getting rest that Rinnovo and Giotto needed as Byakuran pulled away from Yuni and Tsuna, or more like he's back to Rinnovo again. Rinnovo just yawns as he plops backward onto his back then looks up at the ceilings, even though he couldn't see it.

"Hey, Yuni. It's almost time. I'll need you to go find her then hack into camera surveillance to make sure she doesn't show up on it when I tell you the code," Rinnovo said as Yuni just giggles. This was something she wanted to do for a while, making surprises. Byakuran just frowns, burrowing his brows together as Giotto just grins, his cape he had on earlier settled over two sleeping people, Bluebell and Kikyo in the corner as Byakuran is still hyper. Probably from all of those sugar in the marshmallows.

"Okay Rinnovo. You better keep your promise then," Yuni said as Rinnovo just smiled faintly, as if he couldn't wait to fulfill his promise to her. Byakuran was lost once more again in their conversation between them both as Yuni disappeared from their sight, seemingly to do her duty somewhere in the base. Rinnovo just rolled himself up with a back flip as Giotto accepts Byakuran's hand to help himself up.

"What promise?" Byakuran asked as Giotto just grinned as if he could tell what promise it is. Rinnovo just whistled, hearing the echos of it.

"Wait til everyone got their rings activated.I could have put you with the Acrobaleno, but I had a feeling that you knew who I am so, separate rooms," he said as Byakuran realized. It seemed that the Acrobaleno will be fighting Yuni straight on. Rinnovo just shakes his head. "I just hate making double of me and Yuni at once, but we both equally of someone important in their hearts this time. For Vongola and Shimon, they will be fighting the real me straight on, since I didn't die at all..."

"Ah.. Then I shall wait for our present then?" Byakuran just grins as he floats over where his guardians friends at, plopping down beside them as Rinnovo just snaps a finger, two screens up as one is where Acrobaleno is and other is rest of the others. Byakuran blinks then grins. My, oh my. He seemed to enjoy this one now.

"I got the front seat of the house! Fuck hell yes!" Byakuran said, taking in the rebel said a bit as Rinnovo just sweat drops. He grabs Giotto then used his Night flames to teleport them into Acrobaleno room, leaving the barriers in place.

* * *

Whew.

Alright Byakuran is fun when he curses like that sometimes..


	8. Acrobaleno VS Rinnovo (Part 1)

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR_**

* * *

_TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE! C'mon. That's hard to do.._

_Also this is bit short as well. Well this is the best I can do at the moment!_

**Chapter 8**

_**Acrobaleno VS Rinnovo (Part 1)**_

* * *

"He's here," one with bandages said as everyone snaps their head to him. They couldn't believe his accurate guess as Rinnovo came into their view with Giotto on his arm. One with Chinese clothing steps forward, smiling warmly at them both as he bows them a greeting as two military people just grunts a hello. The bandaged male just stay silent as his crew stayed behind him as the helmet man just looks at the duo carefully as a sciencest just frown as he was typing something on his laptop. There one that was hiding somewhere in the room will illusions covering their location. Rinnovo knew their names in order.

Fon, Lal, Colonnello, Bermuda, Skull, Verde, and Viper.

"Thank you everyone for staying still. Bermuda, your crew does not need to participate in this battle since you asked me to specific kind of rings. Fon, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Skull, Verde and Viper, I need you guys to listen in this one," Rinnovo said darkly as the seven froze a bit, their faces not betraying anything. Verde just frowns then snaps his laptop shut, Skull taking off his helmet to expose his true face, all with piercings and tattoos. Viper comes out of her hiding spot, standing beside Fon as the other three comes up closer to stand in line with in front of him.

"These rings I designed are special. Reborn has agreed to this deal that I am about to propose to you.."

"What is this deal that you're talking about, Rinnovo?" Fon asked carefully, his Chinese accent coming through as his eyes bored onto the bandaged eyes of Rinnovo, as if to try to read his mind.

"It's to curse you again, for it's temporary. Bermuda, you told Talbot that someone stole the pacifier, alongside with Night, yes?" Rinnovo said, collecting huge reactions to his deal as Giotto just went over to lean against the wall by the door.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, KORA!" Colonnello  
"WE JUST FINALLY GOT RID OF OUR CURSE JUST YEARS AGO!" Skull.  
"Rinnovo, what is the reason behind the temporariness?" Verde.

That question just shuts everyone up as Bermuda just creeps closer, noting that Rinnovo was now holding his hands out, holding up the pacifier rings.

"Those are.." Bermuda said shocked as Fon looks at the rings.

"Yes, these are the missing Acrobaleno pacifiers. We didn't had a choice but to steal them for very good reasons. And I did said temporary, Verde," Rinnovo said as he vanished from Bermuda grasp's as well as Fon's as he appeared at the other side of the room. "Temporary because I need the Trinisette to at the least be in a state where it is stable. But it needs people to curse as always, such as Acrobaleno Curse. Therefore, when all of this crap is over, we will finally break the curse on you again. Don't worry, you won't shrunk."

The Acrobalenos was shocked, even Verde is shocked by his details of the deal.

"Reborn nearly killed me when I didn't explained in time though," Rinnovo said as Giotto coughed. That much is true. Everyone faces their heads toward to Giotto.

"It's true. Rinnovo had to run like crazy from him last night Until he was able to explain the details, he had to keep avoiding Chaos Shot from him non-stop," Giotto explained as everyone just blinks then lets out a soft laughter and murmurs. If Reborn accepts this deal, then he must trust in him. Rinnovo just grins then appears before them, holding out a group of Night rings.

"Bermuda, your order. Give the rings to your crew and tell them to stay out of the battle," Rinnovo said as Bermuda just takes the Night Ring Pacifier and puts it on his finger spreads it among his crew then dismissed them. "Fon, Storm Acrobaleno. Lal Mirch and Colonnello, Rain Acrobalenos. Skull, Cloud Acrobaleno. Verde, Lighting Acrobaleno. Viper, Mist Acrobaleno." Rinnovo said as he gave them their respectful rings, even Lal and Colonnello was surprised that they both shared the same duty. Rinnovo point at their rings, shaking a bit at it. "Those took a year to separate into rings for both of you. Just be happy neither of you got incomplete Acrobaleno one. Now, let me explain the rules of this game I'm about to play with you all.."

Everyone just looks up at them with Skull placing his helmet back on as his ring was on his finger, just like everyone.

"You have to kill two people in this dear illusion world of mine. Viper, even you can't escape this one. Let the game..." Rinnovo just grinned darkly as the room turned to black to their eyes. Rinnovo was no longer visible to their eyes, except for two people standing with their backs to them. Fon quickly recognizes them then stumbles back, surprised.

"No, you can't expect us to-" Fon began to say as Bermuda just snarled as he does recognizes the brunette and petite girl before them. The both looks over their shoulders and stares at them with blank eyes, Yuni and Tsuna both. They both said this sentence in sync.

**_"Kill us, and you get your flames back. Don't kill us, and you'll die a dog death."_**

_"Begin."_

Rinnovo's voice added into the dark world of theirs.

* * *

You know, when I started this chapter I was working on the Seventh one. This was at the end of it and I didn't want to delete good worth of data on it then retype it all in so I kept typing until I managed to leave it off at the good note.

A CLIFFHANGER!

REVIEW OR BRICK ME

Your lovely choices ;3


	9. Acrobaleno VS Rinnovo (Part 2)

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR**_

* * *

_Three chapters in one night; get the hell out._

_I'm not going Wacko now._

**Chapter 9**

_**Acrobaleno VS Rinnovo (Part 2)**_

* * *

_Previously in last Chapter_

_**"Kill us, and you get your flames back. Don't kill us, and you'll die a dog death."**_

_"Begin."_

_Rinnovo's voice added into the dark world of theirs._

* * *

The acrobalenos couldn't believe it.

_No._ *All*

They refused to believe this stupid trick of fate.

I mean, who in the right mind would go against them both!? Even Bermuda and Verde hesitate at the thought of killing them.

Tsuna moved first by appearing behind Bermuda as Yuni made a move after him, appearing behind Fon. They were aiming a kick toward to their head, void of emotions as their face only held nothingness, as if they were a puppets that can be only used once. Fon and Bermuda managed to avoid the flames, knowing the real fact that they could easily die of Harmony factors that held intent to kill. The other scattered through out the room. Skull, however, was bit late in his escapee as Tsuna's foot connected with the helmet that can withstand the Sky flames and crashed into the wall. Little did they know, Skull was the first to activate his flame as Giotto managed to freeze the ring on first shot.

The killing effect that Skull did was poisons on his helmet that managed to entered Tsuna's body on contract.

Tsuna now focused on Bermuda as Yuni was already sparring on equal ground with Fon, over-powering him as Tsuna used the back of his hand to push Bermuda back into the nearby wall, making him gasps for air. Bermuda can't afford to kill Tsuna. EVER. Tsuna was the one that saved them all from the curse as well gave them hope in their life!

(Tsuna didn't care about that anymore, Bermuda. He is now intent on killing you guys. Yuni as well.)

_Why? Why must he be like this? *Bermuda*_

(Who knows? This was his only wish. Hey, did you know a rule of Trinisette that will allow guardians of Acrobalenos kill the Sky?)

_What did you mean by that? Kill him? FOR WHAT? *Bermuda*_

(To ensure that the balance of the world. Take Yuni and Tsuna for an example; they're broken. They can no longer fulfill the duties of two of the Sky of Trinisette.)

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS, KORA! *Colonnello*_

_Colonnello, LOOK OUT! *Lal Mirch*_

Colonnello just barely dodge Yuni's punch to his face as the blonde male jumps back to where Lal is at, panting as they were struggling against the idea of killing them. Bermuda just grits his teeth then began to fight back against Tsuna, his movements erratic as Tsuna tries to kill him in return.

* * *

(There we go. Kill him, Bermuda, for the sake of Trinisette.)

Bermuda just wanted the voice to shut up. Just to shut up for once and let him focus on killing Sawada, no- stranger before his eyes as Giotto quickly cursed silently then gets into a stance freezing all the Night rings quickly. Tsuna nearly got himself impaled, but used his flames to back off from the other then toward to the Rain. Giotto froze Bermuda to the spot, snapping him out of the illusion as he disappeared from the room. Giotto was by him, panting lightly.

_"Stay quiet and watch them. Rinnovo is only making them do this to wake the rings up..." _Giotto whispered as Jagger appeared by him by running over to him, worried as Bermuda realized.

_They were illusions, right?_

(No, they are not. They are alive, even now.)

_No.. DON'T TELL ME._

(Yes, they been alive for whole time, Bermuda. Now shut up.)

Bermuda realized then stayed silent, fuming. He couldn't believe that Rinnovo was doing this, even though they had to listen to him since he is the only one that held Trinisette in his body.

Yes, he is now a carrier of Trinisette, making him impossible to arrest for wrongdoings. Bermuda looks at his ring and was shocked at the sight of it. It was encased in ice. Completely as he looks at Giotto, whom eyes now focusing on the victims of this cruel fate. No, more like focusing for any sign of flames.

_Flames. Something about flames that made Giotto freeze their rings._

(Yes and shut up. Your mind is annoying. I need to make sure they must suffer.)

_Hah. I'll be quiet then._

* * *

Fon was focusing on not hurting Yuni as he saw Bermuda disappeared He hoped that the male will come to help them out. But for now, Fon must focus on keeping Yuni from killing him.

(You can't keep up with stupid will of yours anymore, Fon.)

_Why is that?_

(I told you, you need to kill her for she is broken and can no longer be the holder of Sky Acrobaleno.)

_But you said-_

(I believe Yuni is going to cut your head off if you don't duck.)

Fon lets out a yelp then ducks. Man, that was a close for for him as he stayed away from Yuni. He did understand Rinnovo's expliantion but still. Making him go against his dear Sky? That wasn't something he had in mind when he agreed to this. In fact, he couldn't believe that Reborn agreed to this deal if he had to go through this! Yuni aimed another kick to his chest, which he nimble avoided as he wsas backed up intot he cormer. He suddenly realized that he was the furthest from everyone as they couldn't reach him in time as Yuni makes a fist with her right hand, holding pure Sky flames in it.

_No._

(Hnn?)

_I will not die here._

(Oh my. Finally.)

_I'm sorry Yuni, but I want to live a little more longer, thanks to your and Tsuna's views on life. Thank you for giving me a chance to do this right, even if I have to kill you._

(Oh such a sap.)

_And you Rinnovo, stop being Reborn for the moment._

(No. He's fun to pretend!)

Fon just closed his eyes then leap toward to the girl, whom blink as she jumps back before Fon stab her stomach in with flat hand as he was taken out of the dark world, being frozen to the spot. He looks at his ring, seeing the ice as he was by Bermuda, who kept his mouth shut as he was iced tot he floor too. He watches Yuni fly over toward to Verde, who was ducking as Viper decided to stay away from them, unable to use her illusions in this world of darkness...

(Now, watch and stay quiet. Everything will be explained.)

* * *

Colonnello and Lal was thoroughly wasted of energy after few minutes of running and dodging Tsuna's Sky attacks, not wanting to kill them. They saw Skull, Bermuda, and Fon leave the world as they almost landed an attack on Tsuna and Yuni. Almost like they did it with intent of killing them.

(That's right! They tried to kill them! Well, Skull without knowing, but yes.)

_NO! *Lal*_

_KORA! What is going on here! *Colonnello*_

(You heard me. They tried to kill them. Kill Tsuna who is aiming the X-Burner at your backs right now.)

_WHAT? *Both*_

Then both look over their shoulders to find him just doing exactly that, making them pales. They have heard it's destructive properties so many times from Reborn and it wasn't to be a great spot to be in. But there was a big weak spot in this technique The powering of the gloves takes a while. Colonnello just grits his teeth as he pulled out his snipe rifle then aimed it Tsuna, Lal pulling out her arm gun and aimed it at him. They couldn't afford to die here, never. They couldn't die because they only spent so many time with each other over the years and they don't want it to end, ever.

They both pulled the trigger in name of love.

Tsuna stopped the process and avoid the shots to the shoulders, flying toward at Viper as the couple froze to the spot, being brought back to the bright room as they watches the other freaking out. They looks at each other then realized that the ice was encasing them, then on their rings.

_What the-? *Both*_

(Just stay quiet. You're no longer in the game anymore.)

They agreed to obey him, not wanting to feel his dark side just yet. Giotto just shivered, remembering something as Fon blinks. It seemed that two more has yet to finish this game of hell.

* * *

Verde just growled as he runs away from Yuni, who is catching up with him as her speed was boosted greatly by the flames on her boots. He didn't want to do this, but if it was the sake for the Trinisette, which kept the balance of the world and his experiment idea, well.

He's more inclined to protects his experiments and his allies.

_Allies? Did I want to do that?_

(Yes, you do. Your will is too flimsy that I could poke a soft clay through it. Bah.)

_It is not!_

(Is too. Trust me on this one. Strengthen your will, Verde.)

_How?_

(Kill her.)

Verde grits his teeth. He knew that Rinnovo was right. Completely right on this damned piece issue that he somehow got himself stuck into. He grips the end of the laptop then turns around, seeing Yuni right behind him as he swung the edge of the laptop toward to her head. He managed to dodge that as she propelled herself by burst of Sky flames from her right hand, toward to Viper. Verde snapped out of the never-ending darkness, realizing that he was being held up by Fon, who was looking down at him as he glances at the ring.

_"The hell?" _Giotto muttered as he pants, sweat dropping down his face as he looks Viper's ring, focusing to keep himself ready for any time to freeze it. But man, Verde had to give him such a hard time with the flame of his. Damnable Lighting.

(HAHAHAH! Never thought you would give Giotto such an issue, Verde. Now, Viper is the last to leave the game world...)

* * *

Viper realized that she was alone first of all. She could no longer hear them fighting, and the other fact that made her know that? There was now Yuni and Tsuna coming at her from both side. She didn't really cared if she died there now.

(And never collect the money you could possibly receive from this?)

_Money?_

(Ah yes. If we managed to survive against our enemy. I heard he's filthy rich.)

_Mm-mm. Fine._

(Man, you're easy to persuade. *sweat drops*)

_You owe me fifty buck for that._

(Nah, I don't. Have fun killing them!)

Viper was standing where she at, thankful for straightforward way that Tsuna and Yuni was heading at her for. She bend backward, her hood staying where it's at as she watches the room become bright, falling backward as she landed on her back. He rubs her back a bit as she sat up, looking at her ring. It was covered in ice as Yuni and Tsuna stand side-by-side with each other in front of everyone. They were smiling, as if they never fought with them just now. Everyone was shocked as they became one person, showing Rinnovo as the result with the wounds.

"Fucking hell. Skull, stop poisoning your helmet. I'm going to barf up if you don't stop. Fon, what a nice way to cut stomach in half. Bermuda, Don't ever aim for my heart. That scared the shit out of me. Lal, Colonnello, I swear, you nearly shot at my arteries Verde, thank you for fucking face decoration and Viper, what a way to break someone's nose in," Rinnovo said darkly as Giotto vanished the ice that held the other to the spot. They runs over to Rinnovo, but GIotto got there first, holding him up as Rinnovo cough up blood a bit.

"Well, looks like you're going to need thirty minutes rest, Rinnovo," Giotto joked lightly as Fon and Bermuda was right by Tsuna side, holding the other up as they winces at the sight of the wounds. This only means one thing.

"We were fighting you for whole time?" Lal asked softly, not believing the fact that Rinnovo baited them to kill him like that. In fact, they only thought they didn't touch the weird duo.

"Believe it or not, this is my ability. I can die so many time over as long I take few pills in return. And I should warn you, You guys are ruthless to my dear body." Rinnovo explained. They all paled at his statement toward to them as he shrugged, falling to his knees as he sat down on his butt, letting Giotto get out of the HDWM himself. Giotto collapsed by him, panting as he had to held onto his mode for quite a while. Rinnovo's would was slurping a bit, making sounds that even made Verde and Bermuda shivers at it. Rinnovo's chest and face was unmarred by the battle wounds, surprising them.

"Everything will be explained after I'm finished with the last group. Byakuran, well, knows somewhat but for now, let me sleep. Tell me when twenty minutes is up, guys," Rinnovo said as he plops back onto his back , resting deeply as Giotto was sleeping as well. They were like a duo that did everything together lately and planned everything together, no matter what other says.

_Man, what are they, twins?! *All*_

* * *

_THATS IT IM GOING TO BED!_

_Wish me luck guys. I might be able to do Lost Sky rather soon, but that might not happen. After all I'm rather a busy person with 5 stories to update. Well OC is my whimsical one as I did that out of the boredom of writer's block so don't expect regularity from it. Other four is being laid out in my mind at the moment and drafted few out for each. But don't expect from me to do daily update. It all relies on my phone and laptop._

_REVIEW__ OR BRINK ME?_

_I likey!_


End file.
